Renacer
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: La perspectiva de un año nuevo te trae la oportunidad de renacer, a Sakura le ha sucedido una tragedia pero... ¿todo se resolverá en el año que tiene por delante? Quizás... NejiSaku. OneShot.


**Renacer  
Capítulo único**

El cielo de aquella mañana del primero de enero amaneció opaco por una gran nube de polvo, producto de la guerra que acababa de terminar en Konoha. Por todos lados se veía a grupos de ninjas médicos atendiendo a los sobrevivientes, en lugar de la algarabía habitual al inicio de un nuevo año. Y es que ¿quién podía ser feliz viendo tal destrucción?

_Nadie._ Se respondió a sí misma Sakura, que avanzaba entre los cuerpos sin vida, sin detenerse a mirar quiénes eran por puro miedo de reconocer a alguien entre ellos y fue con dirección al bosque, donde se encontraba oculta la mansión Hyuuga y donde se disponía a ver cómo estaban los que vivían ahí... si es que estaban vivos.

No le sorprendió ver que también el hermoso edificio resguardado por pilares de madera se encontrara destrozado y quemado, ni mucho menos que un sinnúmero de cuerpos de enemigos se encontraran esparcidos por todos lados. Lo que le sorprendió fue verlo a él ahí, protegiendo a una menuda figura que sostenía entre sus brazos, aun cuando esta parecía no respirar.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente para corroborar que no estaba herido, pero él no la dejó acercársele, le ofreció a Hinata y ella con mucho pesar, le informó que estaba muerta. El semblante de Neji palideció a tal punto que Sakura pensó que éste se desmayaría, pero no fue así. Su cara se deformó mil y un veces hasta formar el semblante de un hombre consumido por el dolor. Había fallado en su misión y eso le hacía tan indigno como un pedazo de fango en el zapato de su tío.

Y ella lo sabía, pero no podía fingir que lo entendía, ni mucho menos hacer algo a esas alturas, su orgullo detendría cualquier intento de consuelo que ella quisiera brindarle, por lo que se dedicó a otra cosa y lo dejó ahí mientras inspeccionaba la casa en busca de más personas. No encontró a nadie más que a la pequeña Hanabi, escondida en un rincón de la casa y que se lanzó a sus brazos, tras dejar atrás el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, sin dejar de sollozar.

Cuando ambas salieron del lugar, se encontraron a Neji en la misma posición en la que se había quedado, pero no duró mucho tiempo así, ya que Hanabi corrió a su encuentro, llorando ahora sí, para abrazarlos a ambos. Por primera vez en su vida, Neji no se alejó de un poco de cariño, sino que correspondió el abrazo de su prima, de tan solo 14 años y ahora su única familia en el mundo.

- Neji, por favor -imploró Sakura, sintiéndose como una intrusa en el dolor de aquella familia- Déjame revisarte, necesito... saber que estás bien.

El hombre la miró con fiereza, pero obedeció, separándose de Hanabi.

A Sakura le tembló el labio cuando él se acercó, le daba gracias a Dios de que estuviera vivo, pero también le dolía haber perdido a su mejor amiga, por lo que se encontraba muy confundida. Sin poner mucha atención revisó los signos vitales de Neji y demás cosas, pero lo encontró perfectamente, salvo algunos cuantos golpes.

Le costó mucho trabajo separarlos de la vieja mansión, pero al final lo logró, no sin antes recibir un gélido comentario por parte del genio. Por el camino, Hanabi se abrazó a su cintura, para cubrir la visión de los demás cadáveres, pero Neji permaneció tan impasible como siempre o al menos, la máscara de frialdad no revelaba que se moría por dentro. Sin embargo a Sakura, no le duró mucho esa repentina calma.

Justo frente al hospital de Konoha, había una pila de cadáveres y entre ellos logró reconocer un cabello rubio y una sonrisa desafiante, que sólo podía pertenecer a Naruto. Su corazón se desgarró en un millón de pedazos y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, gritando de dolor. Esta vez fue Hanabi la que quiso consolarla, pero no pudo, porque las lágrimas también le ganaron. ¡Naruto! ¡SU Naruto! No...

Sakura se acercó al cuerpo sin vida y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aún podía sentir un poco del calor corporal del joven, pero sabía que sólo sería eso, ya jamás podría volver a escuchar su voz, ni su risa cantarina, ni mucho menos oírle murmurar incoherencias antes de pedirle una cita... ya nada de eso volvería a ser y le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Acarició su cabello y el contorno de su última sonrisa aún sollozando.

- Naruto... mi mejor amigo... mi hermano ¿por qué? -lloriqueó ella y la vista se le nubló de tantas lágrimas que derramaba.

- Sakura-chan... vámonos -le pidió Hanabi, aún sin poder recuperarse, pero la mujer no le hizo caso, se mantenía aferrada al cuerpo de su amigo, como si de ello dependiera su vida, como si al soltarlo la cruda realidad le fuera a caer encima... más fuerte de lo que ya era.

- No quiero, váyanse ¡váyanse, déjenme en paz!

- No -proclamó una voz serena y a la vez llena de autoridad, por un momento Sakura se desubicó y trató de buscar a la persona que había hablado, no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de había sido Neji, cuando volvió a su obstinación, negando con la cabeza, ella no se iba a ir- Sakura, por favor, no seas infantil, me has pedido que deje a Hinata así que haz tú lo propio con Naruto, después nos encargaremos de eso.

Para su sorpresa, Neji le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a levantarse; por primera vez se sintió conectada a él, de una manera tan mística y única que no podía explicarlo, pero desechó el pensamiento al instante, porque no era tiempo para esas cosas. Se levantó dando traspiés y sentó a Naruto a la sombra de un árbol, su cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara, dándole aspecto de dormido, cosa que logró hacerle un nudo a la garganta, porque de verdad deseaba que estuviera dormido. Tras darle un último vistazo y un beso en la mejilla, Sakura sugirió apresurarse para llegar al hospital de Konoha que no estaba lejos de ahí y en el que seguramente encontrarían ayuda.

Por suerte el edificio no estaba completamente destruído, ni en muy mal estado ya que habían acertado en colocarlo a resguardo por si surgía una situación de crisis, por lo que pudieron pedir ayuda inmediatamente, sin embargo, lo que sí estaba mal es que había muy poco personal para atender a las personas que eran tratadas y en la morgue no cabían más cadáveres, había sido una cruenta guerra que habían logrado ganar, pero a costa de muchas personas... tantas, que Sakura no se atrevía a preguntar o tan siquiera a mirar a los nuevos cadáveres que entraban, si perdía a alguien más que a Naruto ¿cómo podría vivir?

Hanabi, Neji y ella se sentaron en una banca lejos del bullicio que ocasionaban los pacientes y ninjas médicos al pasar, los tres estaban agotados, cada uno por haber librado su propia guerra y ahora lo único que querían era descansar. O al menos tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido, privándose en un sueño. La menor de los Hyuuga recargó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Sakura y su cabello castaño resbaló por ellas, no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida bajo los cuidados de Sakura, que hacía de madre sustituta por el momento. También trataba de distraerse y eso le parecía una buena idea, porque tratar de hablar con Neji, que estaba a su lado, no traería nada bueno, al menos, nada que pudiera ayudarle.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y pronto se quedó dormida, deseando que la pesadilla pronto acabara, que nada de aquello fuera realidad, porque la Aldea del Sonido no podía haber atacado a Konoha ¿o sí? Porque nadie podía haber muerto, mucho menos Naruto, porque ella no podía hacerle frente a algo como aquello, había luchado y había ganado a varios ninjas del sonido, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho, había sobrevivido y él no, el mundo no estaba como debería, por eso todo debía ser una pesadilla ¿verdad?

- Sakura, despierta -le pidió una voz, pero ella no la reconoció- Despierta, Sakura, te necesitamos -la voz se hizo cada vez más nítida y pronto se dio cuenta de que le hablaba Tsunade, por lo abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Tsunade-sama ¿qué pasa? -preguntó aturdida, mirándola fijamente.

- Primero deberías dejar a Neji descansar -sonrió tristemente la mujer, señalando como Sakura se encontraba recargada en él.

- Oh, lo siento -se sonrojó- ¿Qué... en qué puedo ayudar?

El semblante de Tsunade se volvió serio de nuevo.

- No quería molestarte, pero no hay suficiente gente y tú eres ninja médico. Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude en el pabellón de emergencias y haciendo guardias en el hospital, así como efectuando el reconocimiento de cadáveres y retocándolos para cuando sean los funerales, así que pensé que te gustaría ayudar -la rubia Hokage se veía agotada, por lo que Sakura no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar su invitación.

Aunque eso significaría volver a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Los días pasaron en relativa calma a partir de aquel desagradable suceso, Sakura había seguido ayudando en el hospital y ahora el trabajo ya no era tan pesado como antes, en cuanto a la familia Hyuuga, Hanabi se había empeñado en quedarse con ella mientras Neji hacía misiones fuera de la aldea para tratar de prevenir un nuevo ataque y ambas la pasaban bien juntas, aunque preocupadas por Neji.

No obstante, él regresó con bien para el día de los funerales de todos sus amigos y familiares. Como ya era costumbre, el cielo había amanecido nublado, llorando la pérdida de cientos de hombres y mujeres inocentes, por lo que a nadie le sorprendió sentir la brisa sobre su rostro, ni tampoco a nadie le importó. Ahora el cementerio de Konoha se hallaba repleto, Sakura ni siquiera podía alcanzar a ver el final de las hileras de tumbas que se extendían a su alrededor, pero sabía que dentro de cada una de ellas estaba alguien que había amado.

En ese momento, Tsunade se encontraba rememorando a las personas que habían muerto, pero ella no hacía mucho caso de todo aquello, porque sabía que las palabras no eran ni serían suficientes para recordar a aquellas personas, así como también sabía que ni sus lágrimas los harían regresar y aun así seguía llorando. Hanabi tomó su mano fuertemente, dándole a entender que no estaba sola, pero también gruesas gotas de agua le resbalaban por las mejillas, que se encontraban sonrosadas. Sus pálidos ojos buscaron los de ella y ambas se sonrieron tristemente, en una conversación muda que daba a entender que debían ser fuertes.

Hanabi miró a su primo entonces y también le tomó la mano, pese a que a él no le gustaba demasiado el contacto humano. Neji se lo agradeció mirándola de una manera menos tosca de lo habitual y después continuó impasible, mirando hacia el frente, donde Tsunade seguía hablando sin parar. A su alrededor había muchísima gente, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía vacía, como si una parte de ella se hubiera ido enterrada con el cuerpo de su hermana y el de su clan. No entendía cómo iba a vivir después de aquella tragedia, pero sabía que Sakura tendría mucho que ver en ello. La mujer le dio un apretón, corroborando sin saberlo aquello que había estado pensando.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y lo siguió haciendo durante toda la tarde; después de que Tsunade terminara de hablar la gente se empezó a dispersar, no sin antes darse abrazos o palabras de consuelo, pero Sakura no se movió de aquél lugar. Su cabello escurría de agua y su ropa se encontraba empapada, haciendo que temblara de frío de vez en cuando, pero no podía irse sin despedirse de él. Se soltó de la mano de Hanabi suavemente y le indicó que la esperara, después se volvió y buscó entre las tumbas la más grande y la que más flores tenía, hasta que la encontró. Una pálida lápida escondida en el rincón norte del cementerio, cubierta de hermosos girasoles y en la cual rezaba, con letras brillantes el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque ya había asimilado del todo el hecho, eso no logró que no le doliera menos el ver aquél nombre grabado en piedra; sin embargo estaba decidida a olvidar eso momentáneamente. Seguramente a él no le gustaría verla llorar.

Su mano recorrió el nombre una sola vez. "Aquí estoy, Naruto" fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pues lo demás no podía decirlo, al menos no en voz alta. Lo extrañaría y mucho, pero la vida iba a seguir y por eso estaba despidiéndose, porque con Naruto se había ido la vieja Sakura y ahora estaba a punto de abrirse paso por un nuevo camino en el que sería más fuerte por él. Y por eso estaba ahí. Deshizo el nudo de su banda ninja y se la quitó de un golpe, dejando su cabello libre al gélido viento de aquella tarde; después se inclinó sobre las flores y las envolvió con la banda, prometiéndole a Naruto sobrevivir a todo aquello. "Lo voy a hacer" susurró y las lágrimas dejaron de brotar por su rostro. Entonces se levantó y sin mirar atrás, alcanzó a Neji y Hanabi, que la esperaban en la entrada del cementerio.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Neji miró mal encarado a Sakura aquella tarde. Había pasado exactamente un mes desde el funeral y él ya consideraba propio marcharse de ahí, pero Hanabi no quería irse y Sakura, para su disgusto, la apoyaba. A él no le gustaba la idea, mucho menos ahora teniendo en dónde vivir, pero Hanabi era terca y no iba a ceder, por lo que él había decidido desquitarse con Sakura, que no le daba tregua. Ella no quería que se marcharan porque se iba a sentir muy sola, pero Neji no tenía necesidad de saber todo aquello. No se irían y ya. Lo había decidido.

- Entonces me iré yo solo -anunció Neji- Estarás bien con Sakura, Hanabi, si quieres vivir con ella, adelante, pero yo no puedo estar más tiempo en esta casa.

Hanabi enarcó una ceja, divertida ante el intento un tanto infantil de que ella se marchara.

- Pero yo quiero vivir con ambos -pidió ella, sonriendo traviesamente sin que ambos notaran las intenciones escondidas detrás de aquella frase.- ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar aquí, Neji-san?

- Esta casa es demasiado pequeña -dijo él, refiriéndose a que se sentía incómodo ante la cercanía que se producía al estar en un lugar tan cerrado- Nos iremos, o me iré si así lo deseas. Han restaurado la casa Hyuuga y pretendo vivir ahí, como lo hizo todo el clan en su momento.

Hanabi se quedó sin argumentos ante tal comentario, ella también quería regresar a su casa, pero necesitaba a Sakura... quería que ella fuera su madre y no iba a ceder.

- Y si... ¿y si llevamos a Sakura-chan a vivir allí? -sugirió tímidamente- Seguramente se sentirá muy sola si la dejamos y sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no agradecerle de alguna manera todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

El ANBU frunció el ceño, la niña siempre daba en el clavo. Él no podría irse si sabía que le debía algo _precisamente a ella._

Sakura se sonrojó al sentir el escrutinio de los pálidos ojos del genio, que evaluaba la idea, con los pros y contras de tomar una decisión como aquella y tratando de encontrar alguna manera de pagárselo sin que tuviera que recurrir a aquello, pero no la encontró. La pequeña Hyuuga sonrió sin disimulo al notar cómo su primo se quedaba sin excusas, a veces era tan fácil de leer...

- Está bien, si ella, Sakura... si tú quieres -se volteó a mirarla y a ella le sorprendió que le hablara de tú; pero supuso que sería para ser más cortés.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Claro que sí! -saltó Sakura y abrazó a Hanabi con fuerza ante la mirada resignada de Neji, iba a ser una tortura vivir con aquel par de chiquillas...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

El tiempo comenzó a correr rápidamente a partir de ese suceso y los días poco a poco se fueron volviendo rutinarios en la Aldea, que se iba reconstruyendo a sí misma con una velocidad increíble. Aunque la gente no olvidaba la masacre que había acaecido a finales del año anterior, se podía ya divisar una notoria tranquilidad y hasta alegría en los aldeanos. Sakura no era la excepción, tal y como le había prometido a Naruto en secreto, había logrado sobrellevar la crisis y ahora se encontraba al mando del hospital de la aldea y próxima a casarse.

Sí, a casarse.

Los recuerdos revolotearon en su mente como si de pequeñas aves se tratasen, llenándola de una dicha que no creyó sentir jamás. No podía concebir la idea de casarse y menos con él, pero estaba a pocos meses de hacerlo. Se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer tal cosa, pero nunca encontraba la explicación y suponía que él tampoco lo entendía. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al recordarlo... Neji Hyuuga.

- Neji Hyuuga -repitió en un suspiro y escuchó una risita a su lado, proveniente de Ino, pero no le tomó importancia.

- Tú sí que estás mal -se burló la rubia pasando por su lado- Ten cuidado, no pierdes la cabeza porque la tienes pegada al cuerpo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otras cosas...

_Sakura no le hizo caso, su mente se había transportado a aquél día irreal en los jardines del clan Hyuuga, donde él le había confesado que la quería, muy para el asombro de ambos. Ella había estado luchando contra lo que sentía durante meses y también él, aunque ella no lo sabía hasta ese entonces. Hacia una tarde muy bonita, Hanabi revoloteaba por entre las flores hablando de cualquier cosa, pero pendiente de algo que no se hizo presente hasta momentos después._

_Neji apareció en el jardín con la ropa de patriarca del clan sin saber por qué lo había citado ahí su prima, pero encontrando la respuesta unos minutos después, al ver a Sakura sentada leyendo un libro aparentemente distraída. Hanabi se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Ya va siendo hora de que le digas, Neji-san" le comentó en voz baja la niña, con un tono cómplice. Neji se paralizó al instante ¿cómo sabía su prima que él...? Hanabi pasó por su lado antes de que él pudiera reprenderla y pronto se encontró a solas con la mujer, que seguía distraida leyendo su libro._

_Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la sonrisita de suficiencia de Hanabi se le presentó retando a su orgullo. Aquella niña era un demonio, pero un demonio muy listo. Sakura recordaba vagamente la versión de los hechos de Neji, pero no le hacía falta esa parte, la suya estaba intacta. Recordaba que Neji se había acercado a ella con una mueca rara en el rostro y su corazón se le había acelerado tanto que casi podía oír sus latidos, ella lo había mirado directamente a los ojos a pesar de que se había sonrojado pues siempre ocurría cuando él estaba cerca y le había preguntado qué deseaba, peor no hubo respuesta._

_Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de él y por primera vez supo que veía a su alma, Neji no necesitó ni una sola palabra para que ella comprendiera lo que quería pero aún así lo dijo._

_- A ti, para siempre -y entonces la abrazó con tanta fuerza contra su pecho, que ella pudo ocultar, por primera vez, que lloraba._

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran reales. El recuerdo de aquél suceso la había hecho llorar otra vez... qué tonta...

- Vamos, vamos -la alentó Ino- tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas, ya era tiempo de renacer ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió... allá en lo lejos, ahora todo era como debería.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, ohm feliz año nuevo o algo (?), sí, este es el segundo fanfic de mi serie de fanfics tristes o algo xD, aunque en este tuvimos un final feliz y eso, espero les haya gustado y que no les haya pasado nada malo como a Sakura y si fue así, hagan como ella y sigan adelante, siempre hay un mañana.

Este fanfic va dedicado especialmente a Lucy Sánchez, que sin saberlo, me inspiró con su maravillosa voz a plasmar un montón de sentimientos en este fanfic, gracias Lucy por tus canciones.

Si me dejaran un review me harían la mar de feliz :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
